Cloud's Messed Up Life and Adventures!
by cloud'shair
Summary: Chapter #3 is up! Sepiroth said he had a job and he does... the question is what job does he have? pleaz R&R :)
1. Mr. Fuzzywinkles

Cloud's Messed Up Life and Adventures   
  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Aeris complained. "This is the last time, remember the last time. I think I have told you this a million times and I'm probably not exaggerating this time." Let me now explain what is happening. Cloud ahs just returned home with the gang and is exploring the rest of the world. He and Aeris are trying to find the dune buggy while Cid and Tifa( not a good choice) went after the Highwind (for non-FF7 player that is the air ship that you see in Junon) while everyone else has stayed at camp by the destroyed Mako rector by Niblehem. Well since we got that through let us get on with the story.   
  
RING! RING! RING! The PHS was ringing. "I wonder who that could be?" Aeris said sarcastically. Of course they knew who it was, (no they do not have caller I.D) it had to be Cid and Tifa. "I just hope that they have the Highwind." Cloud said. Why else would they be calling?" Aeris replied. "Hello? Any body there?" It sounded like Tifa but with Cid around you never know what could happen. It could be that he is just trying to trick Cloud into one of his mushy, squishy moments ( He has those type of moment when he is all alone with his teddy bear Mr. Fuzzywinkles who only Tifa knows about, but we won't get into that right now). " May ask who is speaking?" Cloud asked politely. " This is Tifa Mr. Fuzzywinkles!" Tifa said in a gigglish voice. " How did you know about that , thought I had told no one about that... that thing!" of course right then the "thing" comment was just a cover-up for his true love of Mr. Fuzzywinkles. " Cloud, you told me that in 1st grade, don't you remember that is when you proclaimed your true love for me?" Tifa asked in a voice Cloud had heard many times before. " Umm... Tifa, I think you've got it all wrong." Cloud complained. " Can we just get to the point. Why did you call us anyway?" Cloud asked wondering what they had been doing while they had left. "Well...if you really want to know look to your south." As Cloud look towards the south he saw the Highwind in the sky speeding towards them with the dust buggy rolling along behind it.  
  
Here is the first chapter of the tale, it is also my first fan fic, so go easy on the reviews!:)   



	2. Why?

Ch. 2  
  
  
  
"Wow, there good." Cloud said in amazement. "I guess we should head for the Gold Saucer" Aeris said looking in also at the very cheesy dramatic entrance by Cid and Tifa. "Hi there!" Tifa said delighted be with other life forms besides Cid. "Lets go pick up everyone and take a pit stop at Cosmos Canyon." Cid said in very usually cheerfully voice. "Sounds good to me, lets go!" Cloud shouted, full of excitement. You may ask why everyone is happy in this scene. Even I don't know so get over it!  
  
"You guys are fast as anything... let me guess, Cid and Tifa found them both." Red said trying to pretend that he did not think that was what was going to happen all along. I'm sure you did to, even I did and I wrote the story! It should be illegal to think that Cloud would even find a hubcap of the dust buggy even if it was right in front him! " Your smart Red! Did Hojo give you type of smart pill when you were a little puppy?" Cloud asked. You may think that Cloud is being sarcastic in this particular sentence, yet he is being sincerely truthful in every way possible. Now you are probably thinking why the hell did these SquareSoft retards pick a completely stupid idiot as the main character, and why 15 million kids want to be like him! My only question is why? Just why? You have just witnessed a nervous breakdown. I hope you enjoyed that. Lets get back to the story. " Do you think that being retarded is cute or funny? Great, and I thought that Pokemon was the worst... where do these people get these stupid ideas?" Vincent said with a sigh. "Lets just drop the idea and go learn about the universe!" Yuffie said trying   
to sound like she was wanting to learn. (she was actually steal brand new materia from Aeris... he he he he he! )   
  
  
This is the 2nd chapter of the tale. Please R&R :)  
  
  
  



	3. The Call

  
  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
  
While flying and driving to Cosmos Canyon Cloud calls Sepiroth to check up him and to sees how he is coping with the fact that he got beat by a bunch of stupid kids and immature adults. "Hello? Anybody there? Cloud asked waiting for an answer. "Hello. Oh just a little bit lower... oh uh that's good, that's real good... Excuse me I had something to deal with...I'm Tiffany, may I ask who is calling? this is Cloud Strife, I am looking for a man by the name of Sepiroth. Is he there?" Cloud asked wondering who the hell this girl is.  
  
" Ok he is right below me...(coughing) excuse me he is right behind me, would you like to speak to him? Yes that would nice. Hello Cloud? Is that you? Sepiroth said trying to get something out of his mouth. " What the hell is an idiot like you call a successful business man like me?'' Sepiroth yelled a little annoyed that Cloud had interrupted his day by calling him. I'd be cranky too! " Well I just wanted to check on you, to sees how you were doing and I can see that you are doing just fine!" Cloud said with a snicker. " why aren't you saving the world again? Did that Shenwho guy already whoop your butt? Sepiroth asked  
  
. " Who the hell is Shenwho?" Cloud asked thinking about what the answer would be. " Ha. You have not heard of him you better go ask some who knows. I just heard this morning on the news. Oh excuse me I have a job to do... that is good why not there. Bye!"  
  
Cloud thinking why he was tingling down his body and then he looked down and saw that he had wet his pants.  
  
This is the third chapter of the tale. There are more Chapters coming. Please R&R :)   
  



End file.
